


The Colonel's Sunshine

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare Hugs, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Disabled Character, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: After Secretary Ross sent him on a mission that lasted two weeks, two weeks too long if you asked Steve, Jim comes home and they reconnect in the one way that's all theirs. A breath of fresh air after the suffocating heat of the Afghan desert. A ray of Sunshine.MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, I5: "PWP"War Machine Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: "Free Space"Official Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, G4: "Fellatio"





	The Colonel's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).

> A craving from the adorable Bill launched a vision inside my brain that only calmed down once I had written those 3k of soft but nonetheless sexy story. Hope you'll enjoy the read, I am now obsessed with these two 😂
> 
> Betad by none other than Bill herself ;-)

The plane landed in all the clanking and swishing cacophony planes usually do, the tarmac and wheels meeting in a hit or miss situation that always had Jim smiling somehow. He unbuckled his belt and got up, a pass of the back of his hand over the front his suit and the back of his slacks taking care of any ruffling the long flight might have applied on the fabric. Quick, efficient; he was on his way. 

The staircase was already in place by the time Jim had his suitcase in hand and his coat folded on the arm and he strode to and down it without missing a bit. Home was calling and he would make the most of it before Ross decided he needed to be shipped some place else again. 

A glance at his watch informed him he would be right on time for dinner in Brooklyn and that too, made Jim smile. There was nothing like punctuality. Or more like, there was nothing like the mental image that popped in his mind anytime he thought of home, and Steve. 

This mission had been long, too long. Granted, it was better than the PR-like tours he'd had to go on after the mess of the Accords but Jim couldn't help thinking that Ross was a bit bitter the Rogues had been pardoned after the Infinity War and now that things had settled down, proceeded to take it out on him some. Or maybe he was just being dramatic; the Afghan desert had that effect on him; too many memories there. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket right when he reached that conclusion and sure enough, he took it out and was greeted by a picture of Morgan making silly faces at the camera, the caption reading a simple  _ "K?" _

Jim swiped his phone unlocked to press a quick thumbs-up emoji and send it. He'd always been fond of rituals and this one was no exception; plus the addition of his niece's pictures had only made the last five years an even sweeter place to be. 

He knew not to check his phone for more, neither from Tony or from anyone else - he would tell them, and Steve wouldn't text him. Phones were still not his thing and more than that, unless he'd forgotten, which Jim seriously doubted, it was more likely that Steve was already drawing by now. 

Jim smiled to himself just as he reached the car sent for him in the base's warehouse. He opened the door to the back, let his suitcase slide to the opposite seat and folded his coat on top of it, then got in. He nodded at the driver and laid back as the man kicked off the engine; he knew where to go. 

The New York scenery slowly appeared through the window and that never failed to fill Jim with a sense of awe and belonging either. God, was it good to be home. 

Brooklyn might not have been his first choice in terms of living accomodations and the Lord knew Tony had pouted six ways to Sundays when he'd made his final decision, but Steve liked it, needed it even, and Jim had to agree that it was different, and a rhythm he enjoyed basking in whenever possible. 

The driver slowed to a halt right by the door to their house and Jim took a moment to gather his thoughts, looking at the large brick-colored metal doors as the descending sun hit them dead center. His hands weren't very steady all of a sudden and at the same time he knew they would be, just not before he could get his eyes on Steve. 

His previous care almost thrown to the wind Jim patted at his side for his coat before shaking himself and draping it neatly over his arm again. He took the handle of his suitcase and smiled his thanks to the driver, then got out. 

The doors were marvellously silent as he opened them just enough to slip in. He walked the few dozens of feet of the central patio to reach the proper front door and chuckled at himself when it took him three tries to get the key in the hole. He couldn't have heard the first set of doors but that, Jim knew Steve would hear. 

The very smell that wafted through his nose as he stepped inside seemed to lift off some of the pressure of the trip already. He toed off his shoes and hung his coat where it belonged, his case he deposited by the foot of the coat rack. 

"Steve?" 

He heard some rattling coming from the living-room and headed there from the small entryway. Sure enough, behind the couch and sitting on the rug rather than on the cushions, Steve had seemingly taken out all of his art supplies and littered them on the coffee table. 

He looked up and smiled at Jim, a smile that never failed to make his hand tighten in want, his heart soar with joy. 

"Hello there," Jim whispered. He took his time coming around the couch, taking in all of Steve and how much he'd missed him for the last two weeks. His hands twitched with how powerfully he wanted to pass his fingers through the man's hair, brushing through the long lengths before the undercut and raking his nails through the shorter ones. 

Jim smiled at the sight he made, from his bare feet and skinny blue sweatpants, the white tank top and his hands smeared with pastel colors. His breath came in shorter pants than before and his knees felt a little weak by the time Jim looked into Steve's eyes again and there to stay for a while this time. 

He knew he'd find him like this, they'd agreed to do it this way months and months ago after all. Steve drawing or painting or sculpting always helped him let go and even more so when he was wound up by Jim's absences or his own travel obligations. There was just something in the touch of the paper and the contact of his brushes and crayons slowly filling the white canvas that soothed him somehow. 

His eyes were a bit glassy now, on the brink of relaxation and just right where Jim needed him to be to properly take care of him, to know he'd be open to it and ready to let go without either his ego or his selflessness getting in the way. 

"Hello," Steve finally answered, just as softly as Jim had spoken. 

He desperately wanted to kneel by his side and hug the shit out of him and yet, Jim didn't. He knew Steve needed the towering presence for just a moment longer, his blue dress suit and the medals attached to it only adding to what gave Steve exactly what he yearned for. 

"You okay there, Sunshine?" Jim took a few steps closer, until he could do as he'd wanted and pass his fingers in Steve's hair, starting at his forehead and keeping them there, with Steve's face angled up towards him.  _ Fuck, was he beautiful. _

Steve nodded against his hold, provoking the pulling on his own and shivering with it. Good boy; he saw it in Jim's eyes rather than needing him to say it yet and that was perfect. 

Jim took another step closer, "Kneel up, don't rest on your heels." And when Steve did, Jim brought him forward gently, until his cheek rested against his stomach and they breathed together like for a while.

"I've missed you." 

He didn't expect an answer nor would he have allowed one then. Steve wasn't supposed to be talking, or even thinking, he was supposed to sink and sway gently to the rhythm of their embrace, and that he did.

His eyes were closed as he stayed put where Jim kept him, his arms limp at his sides and his brow smooth of any wrinkles other than what time had already imprinted on his skin there. Another bout of time spent in silence and Jim drew back until he could lean down. He tipped Steve's chin up and kissed him, a breath of fresh air that rippled in and out of his lungs, washed over his face until his lashes fluttered in time with the other man's. 

"I've missed you so much," he said against his lips and smiled there too, when Steve let out a gentle, barely audible whine. "That's right, I've missed you, you hear me? I've missed my beautiful boy, hm." 

Jim caressed Steve's cheek as he let go of his chin and straightened up. He spent another minute or so just watching him from above, reveling in the delicate shaking of the other man's hands and thighs. 

"I'm going to sit down and you'll kneel between my legs, you'll rest your head on my inner thigh and breathe for a bit." 

Steve didn't nod nor answer in any other way, it wasn't called for. He just waited for Jim to get settled on the couch, his back hugged by the cushions, then went to execute the soft orders. 

The fabric of Jim's army dress slacks was coarse and yet slippery; a mockery of silk under the rough texture of Steve's beard, twin sensations born out of two different materials, echoing down both men's spines. 

Jim let Steve go through the motions of carrying out the orders without disturbing him or asking anything further. He watched his face carefully, albeit a little dazed by how pretty he looked, right there on his knee with his eyes looking up big and bright. He wished he could feel the weight of him other than by the way it pulled at the fabric of his pants. He wished he could feel the way his blood accommodated under the pressure of Steve's head on his leg. He wished his prosthetic braces weren't in the way, even if Steve was very careful not to touch nor press on them. As it was, the sensation was faint, not absent but definitely not what it could have been and after a while, deciding they'd be fine staying here for as much of the scene as he could, Jim made his decision. 

"Take them off for me, baby."

The order was always whispered, the string of words and sounds never extended nor expanded on. Steve knew what to do, from the moment Jim started talking to the moment he uttered the pet name, no matter how deep down he was, Steve's hands went through the motions as if on instinct. 

He blinked and set to work, straightening up until he could sit back on his heels. Steve brought his hands under the hem of one of the slacks' legs, always reverent as his fingers brushed the skin of Jim's ankles for the first time, and the thousandth. He lifted the pants until the fabric laid bunched above Jim's knee and Jim closed his eyes, concentrating on what he could hear and feel rather than on what he saw; even the adoration in Steve's eyes wasn't enough then, it never was, no matter how much he wished it were. 

It's only when Steve let the fabric fall back on both his legs, the cybernetic braces abandoned among his art supplies on the table behind them, that Jim opened his eyes again. 

"I want you to get naked," Jim said, his sentence hanging in the void waiting for Steve to complete it like he should. 

He didn't have to wait long, Steve's eyes lit up at the tone and he went on, "Yes, Colonel, and…"

Jim felt a shiver of lust run down his back but reined it in to keep going, "And I want you to come kneel right where you are again,"

"Yes, Colonel, and…" Steve said breathless.

"And I want you to keep your hands behind your back at all time after that," Jim smirked at the pleased glow that took over his sub's features.

"Yes, Colonel, and…" 

"And I'm going to take my cock out,"

"Yes, Colonel, and…" Steve's voice broke halfway through the title, Jim let is slide. 

"And I'm going to feed you. Color?" His voice was firm as he studied the other man's face for any sign of reluctance. He found none, just the blur of arousal and submission. 

"Color, Steve, give me your color."

"Green," Steve said and nodded as if he needed to get the point across some more. 

"Alright then, right at it baby boy."

Jim watched him. Steve got up and didn't rush lest Jim asked him to start over but his hands visibly trembled in anticipation. The urge to palm himself through his pants got more and more pressing as Steve's clothes came off but Jim resisted. No point in spoiling his own fun. 

His clothes folded and resting on a miraculously immaculate sheet of paper on the table, Steve bit his lip and fell to his knees in the exact same spot he'd been just moments before. 

Jim gave him a smile. Unabashedly, he raked his eyes over all of Steve, took in his large, meaty shoulders, followed his flanks down to the sinful V of his hips, to the thickness of his thighs as they quivered under his gaze. 

"Good boy," Jim breathed, "Inch closer," he asked then, scooting forward at the same time. He straightened back when he got where he wanted, just shy of the edge of the couch. "You'll snap your fingers if you want to stop, tell me you understand."

"I understand, Colonel," 

"Good boy. Snap your fingers for me, beautiful,"

Steve snapped his fingers where they were behind his back, once, and it rang loud and clear in the silence of the room. Tension and want shone bright in Steve's eyes but Jim asked, still. 

"Tell me you want it, baby," 

Steve whined, low and long, at the end of the rope already. Words were never his strong suit, no matter what area of his life was concerned, head-first was always his M.O.. Not in this though, not if Jim had his say in it. And he did. 

"Tell me, Steve, or we're not doing anything, you know I mean it." His voice was icy cold this time. It had the desired effect; Steve straightened back up, his moist lips parted slightly as he took a deep breath before nodding. The way he looked at Jim should have tipped him off but somehow, even after all this time, Steve still managed to take him by surprise.

"I want your cock, down my throat, until I can't breathe, until I choke and you come, far, far down." Steve stopped, a cheeky glint coloring his face while Jim gasped. 

He took a moment to gather the hundred sparks of lust and animality hearing Steve talk like this always reduced him to. Then he winked, "Your wish is my command."

Open and off went his belt, the swish of leather and the movement of the strip catching Steve's eyes, enraptured, until he let it drop on the back of the couch. Popped open his button and down his fly, Jim wiggled out of the confines of the pants and boxers enough that his cock sprang free, his balls heavy above the elastic. 

"Open," he said simply and a slow motion of Steve's jaw dropping open right off the bat might be funny, right then, it only served to make Jim's cock twitch. 

He circled Steve's mouth with the head of his cock, teasing himself as much as he drew out Steve's need. Then stopped playing around altogether. He pushed in one swift motion until his cock met the back of Steve's throat. He drew back right away, coming out completely, "Breathe."

Steve gulped, his mouth hung open and his nostrils flaring, all the while his eyes never strayed from Jim's anymore. 

Then Jim drove back in and didn't let up. He pushed and pushed and thrust, his brow covering itself in sweat and his mouth letting out grunts of pleasure he couldn't keep in, just as Steve's moans got lost in vibrations and spasms around his cock. Delightful. 

After a while, panting for breath and wheezing when he managed to get some air down his lungs, Jim took a hold of Steve's hair again, pushed his cock as far as it would go and stayed there. Steve's nose tickled his pelvis, his lips distended around his dick and his eyes most certainly crying as he choked. Little by little, his throat relaxed until the spasms Jim felt became all Steve's doing and the way his tongue danced around the member taking the whole space of his mouth had Jim writhing. 

"God, you're so good at this baby," Jim cupped the back of Steve's head, angling it so he could look into his eyes again and it was that look of awe again that did it. He came in thick spurts, just as Steve had said, far far down until it would leave but an aftertaste. 

Even then, trembling with the aftershocks of his climax and his growing oversensitivity, Jim allowed himself to stay there a bit more, to stare at the way he could use Steve's mouth and fill it so well. 

"Beautiful."

Steve's lashes fluttered and when Jim finally backed away, it was to bend enough so he could kiss those lips again, savor their warmth and gentle the ache in Steve's jaw with both his thumbs. 

"So beautiful for me," Jim whispered, their foreheads joined together and his hands encasing Steve's face as feather-softly as he could make them. "Wanna come, angel?" 

Steve moaned a sweet thing of surrender, a noise that told Jim all he needed to know about just how far down Steve was floating. 

"That a yes? Tell me, love, so I can take care of you properly," Jim dropped a peck on Steve's parted lips, licking the inside of his cheek as he drew back. Steve whined as he visibly struggled to get his gaze focused again. 

"Yes or no, baby, just gimme that," Jim encouraged him, "You've done so good, such a good boy. Yes or no, Steve?" He asked again, his forehead now stuck to Steve's temple while one of his hands kept holding the other side of his sub's head. 

Steve nodded, "Yes, yes please...Colonel."

His voice never sounded so far away than in these moments and yet Jim knew for a fact Steve was absolutely present, more so than he ever could without this dynamics between them and the closeness, the minute precision it allowed for. 

"Good boy, I'm proud, you're so good baby, gonna make you come so hard, uh?" Jim kissed Steve's apple cheek gently before drawing away. 

He pushed himself back against the cushions before rubbing his thighs. 

"Hop on." His voice once again took on a harsher edge, sharpened for Steve's benefit, for Steve's attention to get caught as he drifted, deep in his own special place. 

It was clumsy at best but Steve managed to get up from the floor and sit back on Jim's lap without flopping down too hard, his naked thighs encasing Jim's semi-clad ones. 

Jim looked up at him, always taken aback by just how pretty his lover was; simple enough things that made his heart beat just a little harder, like the colors of their skins, contrasting so beautifully as he let one of his hands wander up Steve's chest, bypassing both his cock and nipples to circle his neck instead. He applied gentle pressure there just for the sake of seeing Steve's foggy blue eyes glaze over some more as they rolled back. 

His other hand snaked around to grab one of Steve's ass cheeks unceremoniously. He pulled at it and let go, again and again, exposing Steve's hole to the cool air of the room and watching the man's face the entire time.

Jim used the hand he had around Steve's neck to guide his lips back to his own, claiming his mouth once again, his tongue greedy and territorial as he licked and nipped at Steve's bottom lip, at his teeth, at his cheek even. He let go of Steve's ass to push two of his fingers over his tongue, pushing on it and rolling them around to coat them thickly. 

Only when drool started dripping down his wrist did Jim stop and put his hand back right where it belonged. He wedged his fingers between Steve's cheeks and started prodding at his hole mercilessly.

Steve's lips parted at the first knuckle that entered him, his jaw dropped at the first finger that started fucking him and moans and drool alike flew out of his mouth by the time Jim had managed to get three of his fingers pumping in and out of the man's hole, no gentleness to be found in the way he pistoned them. 

He watched Steve go through an array of emotions that gave his heart a start, listened to the man whine and groan and cry out little cries every time Jim found his prostate with the pads of his fingers, and proceeded to abuse it thoroughly. 

He brought Steve's face closer again, the hand around his neck tightening more frankly as he kept going. 

"Whose are you, angel? Whose baby slut are you, hm?" Jim asked against Steve's cheek, kissing and biting everything he could as he kept rocking Steve on his fingers. 

"Y--Yours, yours yours yours," Steve babbled without breath, with barely any sound and Jim grinned. 

He let go of Steve's neck to bring his head to rest on his shoulder, "There, that's good, stay there baby, all mine, huh. I need you to come now beautiful, come and show me how much of you is mine, give me everything." He said and brought his now unoccupied hand down on the flesh of Steve's ass, feeling as it wiggled under the strength of the blow, "Come for me, now."

Steve gasped for air, crying and trying to hide his face the other way around, against Jim's neck. He came with Jim's name on his lips and a broken moan that made Jim's spent cock twitch over his stomach. Stripes of thick white cum now covering his dress shirt, Jim smiled in Steve's hair. 

"Good boy, very very good boy, that was perfect Sunshine. You did so good." 

He took his fingers out with the utmost care, Steve's hole clinging to them tightly. He wiped them off on a stray paint cloth resting on the back of the couch and brought his arms around Steve fully. 

"Love you so much, missed you so much," Jim kept on whispering in Steve's hair, his arms tight and his heart full. "So much, you have no idea." 

"I do, Colonel," Steve mumbled against his neck, he sounded drowsy at best, on the verge of sleep that was more likely. "Love ya." 

Jim was thankful for the button that allowed him to raise the cushions and convert the couch into a makeshift bed without having to get up then. Slowly, trying not to jostle the other man around too much, he rolled them on their sides, going back to their embrace as soon as he was confident Steve would be comfortable enough for a while. 

He patted around for the fluffy fleece blanket Steve favored and found it on the arm behind his back, draped it over the both of them before finally resting his head on his bicep, watching Steve fight off sleep with a fond smile. 

"Close your eyes Sunshine, I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably come back with more of these two in the near future...!
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/), I adore prompts!


End file.
